


Eyes So Bright: Chapter Five Sex Scene (First Draft)

by DF_Ackhult



Category: Eyes So Bright - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eyes So Bright, F/F, Monster Girl, NSFW, Original Fiction, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DF_Ackhult/pseuds/DF_Ackhult
Summary: Jeul, the desert scavenger has sex with the half human/half Beast girl, Curse. For the first time. And it was good.This is just a rough draft of a sex scene in a very horny book I'm writing.I'll polish it all up later.I'll also include character notes so you know who the hell I'm talking about.





	Eyes So Bright: Chapter Five Sex Scene (First Draft)

**Author's Note:**

> Curse “The Creature”- Age 24 (Bisexual) An outcast, scavenging and hunting in the desert ruins. She has completely black skin, her slim body covered in fine short hairs. A short bob of fluffy black hair frames her face,which has four silver eyes and a mouth of sharp teeth. Pointy ears that stick out from her head. Her fingers have retractable claws, as do her toes, and she is barefoot. She doesn’t wear clothing, as her fur makes it seem as if she wears fur clothing. Her calves, forearms, and neck are hairless. On her forearms are six perfectly round white spots, like the moon. Below her neck there is a crescent moon shaped patch of white fur. She has white freckles. When she is in contact with Ohdahl water, the spots on her arms, the crescent patch, her freckles, and her eyes shine bright white. She is half human, half Beast (the native species of Ohdahl that have descended into feral madness). 
> 
>  
> 
> Jeul- Aged 23/Bisexual A young woman who is a scavenger and a hunter for her father’s business. Is of Egyptian descent (though because human’s have lived on Ohdahl for over four hundred years after Earth is destroyed, nationality isn’t so important since the only fleets to escape Earth were from Nigeria, Egypt, and India) She is very athletic and toned. Forearms are covered in ringed tattoos, and has a red triangle on the bridge of her nose with six gold studs down the nose (cultural sign of adulthood). She is taller than most women on Ohdahl, and stands about a foot taller than Curse. Long black hair in a braid, though strands of hair tend to escape the braid. Brown eyes.

Sunlight shone down from the crack in the ceiling, lighting the five pools in the center of the ruin. Even though it was the only light in the room, it was more than enough to illuminate the sandstone walls and their ancient murals. The red stone of the floor felt nice against her bare feet, the natural warmth bringing her strength. As she went, Curse held her hand, keeping her steady. With her help, the two of them reached one of the shallow tiled pools. Setting a foot into the water, Jeul was surprised just how pleasant it felt. 

She turned to regard her new friend. 

The half human’s silver eyes fought to be looking anywhere but her naked body. However, the four eyes seemed to be drawn to her lean form, her gaze gravitating to her breasts and down her flat stomach. Her black lips were slightly parted, her mouth open, revealing the blue insides and sharp teeth. The pointed ears that stuck from her head twitched, as if from nerves.

Jeul smiled, flattered by the shy but obvious interest. She let her look. 

“Will you help me in?” she asked Curse.

The half human nodded, the black bob of her hair rustling. She helped her ease down, and the warmth of the water spread over her. As the human settled into the pool, she looked up to her companion.

“Aren’t you going to join me?”

With slight hesitation, Curse rubbed her arm, her pitch black hand running over the white markings up to the fine fur that revealed her Beastial side. The young woman bit her lip, her stare darting around before landing on the human. 

“If you would like that,” she replied softly, her eyes lingering on the human’s tanned skin. 

“I would.”

With her newfound sheepishness, Curse slid down to sit next to Jeul. The hair covering her thin thighs, biceps and torso clung to her, revealing her slender form. Her shape no longer hidden by the black hair, Jeul could taken just how attractive Curse was. The half human was lithe, but her body curved in a gorgeous way. But that wasn’t even the end of her other worldly beauty.

As she submerged herself with the human, the six spots on her arms, as well as the white crescent patch under her neck, lit up. 

Just as she had been told they would. Jeul gasped, amazed at the mystical reaction. Even the white freckles across Curse’s nose began to shine, like stars against her skin. But most dazzling of all were her four eyes, which shone like full moons. 

“Wow,” Jeul breathed.

Curse smiled slightly, still shy but happily accepting the stare.The half human crossed her arms under her small chest, though not covering them. However, the four eyes still wouldn’t meet hers. 

“Do you… need help washing? I know you still must be weak,” Curse said, her voice a little shaky. 

The thought of feeling those hands all over her was more than appealing. 

Jeul quickly agreed. She turned her back, and felt her companion bring herself closer. She felt the wet fingers glide over her skin, and she leaned into the other woman. Jeul’s skin tingled at the touch of the strange girl. The soft fingers brushed her bare back, sending a rush through her body. Curse was gentle, careful of her nearly healed wounds. But Jeul didn’t care about those. 

Without realizing, Jeul fell completely against Curse. 

Her small fuzzy breasts brushed her bare back, but the other girl didn’t draw away. Instead, she began bringing water up to Jeul’s neck, letting it cascade in rivulets. Curse’s free arm drew around, clutching the human around the stomach.

Melting to the touch, Jeul let her head fall back into the half human’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Behind her, the other girl stiffened, and she could actually feel the other’s heart begin to beat faster. Curse had stopped washing her now, instead tracing the ringed tattoos on Jeul’s arms while she held her. Even under the water, the soothing caress brought goosebumps up her back. 

With a peak through a lidded eye, Jeul saw Curse looking right at her.  
She wasn’t sure what triggered the impulse, but a hand raised to Curse’s cheek, pulling her face closer. 

There was no resistance. 

Jeul kissed her, her blood boiling in excitement as their lips met.  
To her surprise, Curse slipped her tongue through, curling around her own.

Even since she had met the bizarre woman (even though it happened so recently), Jeul had wondered what it would be like to kiss her. To feel her and taste her. She wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. The intense attraction she had felt for her was finally being realized, and Jeul couldn’t believe it.

Twisting in hungry grip, Jeul wrapped her arms around Curse’s neck, pulling her in as she returned the deep kiss. 

Thin fingers traced up Jeul’s spine, holding her head and neck. 

The way Curse held her, the way her tongue danced along her own, the feel of her lips on skin. 

It was intoxicating. 

Jeul pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva to hang from Curse’s long blue tongue. 

“Is something wrong?” Curse asked nervously.

“Absolutely not,” Jeul breathed, kissing down her companion’s neck. 

Curse gasped, but didn’t protest. 

“You sound so cute,” the human whispered, licking back up the trail she had pecked down. To her delight, Curse shivered in pleasure. 

“Do I really?" 

"Yes,” Jeul asserted, “I want to hear more.”

One of her hands brushed up the furry stomach, latching on to a perky breast. Again, Curse gasped, but she only bit her lip. 

Jeul felt the bump of a nipple under the fur, and she pinched it, tugging it softly. 

Curse moaned, two of her eyes twitching. 

“You like that?” Jeul whispered in her ear.

“Y-yes,” Curse said, wrapping her arms tight around her lover. 

With her free hand, Jeul traced the curve of Curse’s side, letting her hand drift toward her stomach. 

The other woman caught on, looking at her in a silent plea. Jeul’s fingers crept lower, past the stomach until her palm was in between Curse’s legs. 

“Is this alright?” the human asked. 

With a frantic nod, Curse gave happy permission. She shifted her legs, wrapping them around Jeul’s waist. 

Kissing between the upper two eyes of her lover, Jeul indulged in her lust. She slid a finger in between the lips of Curse’s pussy, earning another delicious groan. Under her touch she could feel her lover’s alert clit, and brushed a finger tip over it. 

Curse took in a shaky breath, raising her hips up to the tease.  
Jeul pulled her back into a kiss, drawing the half human’s tongue back out. Playfully, she sucked on it, and she saw two silver eyes roll back just slightly. 

Oh, she likes that.

Rubbing more in between her skinny legs, Jeul sucked a little harder on Curse’s long tongue as she continued to fondle her breast. A shuddering gasp escaped the black lips, and the human couldn’t help but smile. 

Curse had begun to grind her pussy against Jeul’s hand, begging for more. It had been fun teasing the woman, but it was finally time to give her what she wanted. 

Slowly, Jeul pushed two fingers up and into Curse’s vagina, curling them. Her lover whimpered softly, the claws extending from her finger tips and digging into the human’s back. 

She didn’t pay the pain any mind as she began to work her hand back and forth. Jeul kissed her, soaking in the lust the two shared. She bit down on her lover’s bottom lip slightly, and she felt Curse begin to tremble.

Again, Curse squeaked out in pleasure, though much louder. All her eyes were closed tight and the woman couldn’t stop moaning as Jeul fingered her faster and harder. Jeul began to pinch and squeeze the half human’s nipples as well, sending the young woman into a blissful squirming dance.

She was pulled close as she finger fucked Curse, the partly monster girl clutching the human desperately with her arms and legs. 

“I-I’m I-I,” Curse began to stutter, her voice quaking. 

“Do it,” Jeul purred into her lips. 

With shaking, sputtering gasp, Jeul felt Curse cum against her fingers. She relished the way her whole body shook, how all four of her eyes rolled in ecstasy. 

Jeul pulled her hand away, bringing her pussy soaked fingers to Curse’s lips. 

Her lover obeyed, drawing her tongue hazily over the skin of her hand, licking them clean. Again, the human eased her hand down, wrapping it around the alien’s back. 

“That… was really really good,” Curse breathed, clutching Jeul in both arms. 

Together, they rested against the red stoned edge of the pool. As the half human regained composure, she said, “That is… the first time I’ve done anything like that. With anyone.”

Jeul raised an eyebrow, “Really? I’m your first?”

Curse shrugged shyly, “Yeah. And. That was so so much better than doing it myself.”

With a laugh, Jeul planted another kiss to her lips, “Well, I’ll do it to you again and again. As much as you want.”

A black hand ran up to the human’s cheek, “I would love that. But. Uh… before you do… I want to return the favor,” the half human said. 

Jeul raised an eyebrow, “Oh? How so?”

“Sit up on the edge of the pool,” Curse instructed. 

The human was more than eager to obey. She did as she was told, lifting herself from the water and plopping her butt on the warm stones. 

Curse positioned herself in front of her, kneeling in the water.

Already knowing what was about to happen, Jeul spread her legs with a sly smile. The half human licked her lips nervously as she took in the human’s pussy. 

Pulling herself up, Curse kissed Jeul’s thigh, just by the knee.Further and further up she went, kissing and brushing the dark, tanned skin. Just before she reached between Jeul’s legs, she shifted, instead kissing above the dark patch of trimmed hair. 

“Oh, come on,” Jeul mumbled, looking down at the half human. 

Curse gave her a sweet smile, her sharp teeth glinting in the light, “It’s my turn to tease you now.”

She licked the human from just above her pussy up to her belly button, the exotic tongue gliding up her abs. Jeul shivered, inching a hand to her soaking pussy. 

“Not so fast,” Curse scolded, two of her eyes having caught the movement as the others squinted in playful malice. Pinning her hands down, the half human continued licking up Jeul’s body. She stopped at her breasts, gently taking one in her mouth. 

The woman sighed happily as Curse flicked her nipple with her tongue, gently suckling on it with her lips. Unable to contain herself, Curse released her hold on the human’s wrists and slid them up the human’s body. She took a handful each of her tits, eagerly groping her. Two silver eyes closed, enjoying the sensation and taste of Jeul’s body while the other looked up blissfully. 

Fondling her, Curse alternated sucking one nipple and teasing the other.

While she was loving every minute, Jeul was now desperate for release.Trying to be sneaky she snuck a hand to her clit. Rubbing herself off, she squeezed Curse with her thighs. Pleasure began to overtake her, and she had to brace herself as the half human finally released her breasts.

Looking down at Jeul fingering herself, Curse tutted with a smirk, “I thought I told you not to do that.”

“God, I can’t take it, fuck me,” Jeul moaned.

In response, Curse took hold of the human’s face, pulling it into a kiss. She kissed her twice more, before kissing her neck. Then her collar bone. Then her stomach. 

And then finally, the lips between her legs. 

Curse licked slowly, teasing the labia, circling them. Jeul entwined her fingers in the thick hair of her lover, clutching her head close. The glorious tongue massaged her clit, drawing deep intakes of breath from the human. 

Another soft kiss planted on her pussy, and Jeul felt the tongue work its way inside her. 

She moaned involuntarily, the wet probe going deeper than any normal human’s could. It curled and flicked, twisted and turned. Now, Jeul couldn’t control her voice at all. She was whimpering, taking sharp breaths as Curse fucked her with her mouth. 

Incredibly, the half human was finding all the right spots, bringing the woman closer and closer to cumming. 

“Oh fuck, please,” Jeul groaned, pulling on Curse’s hair. Sensing how close the human was, she worked her tongue harder. 

At last, the climax hit Jeul. It was nothing like it had been with human men. 

She curled forward, gripping the side of the half human’s head with both hands as well as her thighs. 

But still, Curse didn’t stop. Again and again, she brought Jeul into another wonderful wash of pleasure.

“F-f-f-uck C-Curse,” the human stuttered as she came for the sixth time, “J-just FUCK.”

Black hands creeping up her body, Curse pulled away, grinning. Her face was soaked in pussy juice, and she hungrily licked it away. 

“Kiss me,” Jeul said breathlessly, taking her lover by the chin. 

Their lips met, and the human could taste herself on the other’s tongue. Using her strength, Jeul pulled Curse up from the water and on top of her, laying down the smooth stone floor. 

Together, they held each other, kissing and tangling their hands in each other’s hair. 

Finally they stopped, looking into each others eyes.Without a word, they smiled and laughed, holding themselves in a tight embrace.


End file.
